


A Black Tie Affair

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Costume Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun enjoys the in-limo entertainment</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Tie Affair

Changmin in formal wear is almost too much temptation to resist, all long, lean lines in perfectly-cut black wool and crisp white linen, flashing a grin as he holds out an arm and says, "You're late. I think that makes you the girl."

Yoochun swallows down the way he wants to reach out and run his hands down the front of Changmin's chest, huffs and retorts, "Jaejoong'd be later."

But Jaejoong, Yunho and Junsu are stuck in Hokkaido, a snowstorm closing the airport, and that leaves just Yoochun and Changmin here to go to this company dinner. "Hey," says Yoochun, stepping closer, letting his eyes go half-lidded. "How about we blow off the dinner, stay home and I peel you out of that suit and show you a really good time?"

Changmin snorts and takes a step back. "Nice try," he says, shaking his head with a sharp-edged smile on his face. "But since I've got all dressed up, I want to make it out of the apartment at least."

"Why do you always have to be the mature one," Yoochun says sulkily, and makes for the door.

**

By the time they're heading home, Yoochun's really glad that Avex has hired limos for them all. He's had at least one too many fruity cocktails to feel really safe in the drivers' seat, and Yunho would kick his ass if he endangered Changmin's life, never mind his own.

Plus it means that as the limo pulls out of the hotel drive, Yoochun can press the button that rolls up the window between them and the driver, sliding Changmin his wickedest grin as he slides to his knees on the carpet, nudging Changmin's feet apart to make room. "Hey," he says, looking up to catch the way Changmin's eyes grow dark as he gets the idea. His suit is still near-perfect, and Yoochun feels like mussing it a bit.

"Hey yourself, pervert," Changmin says, the dismissive tone of his voice doing nothing to mask the look on his face.

"Takes one to know one," Yoochun says easily, and slides his palms up Changmin's thighs, rumpling the soft wool under his hands.

Changmin arches slightly to the touch, knees falling apart some more, his voice still perfectly steady as he says, "It's not going to take us that long to get home, you know."

Yoochun chuckles, dipping his head to kiss Changmin's knee through cloth. "I'm appreciating. Don't rush me," he says, and moves his fingers across to trace the half-hard line of Changmin's cock under his zipper. Changmin's breath hitches barely at the contact, and no smart reply follows, which Yoochun counts as a victory.

With his free hand, Yoochun reaches up to loosen Changmin's tie and flick open the top couple of buttons of Changmin's shirt, humming to himself at the glimpse of tanned skin. "Much better," he murmurs, then turns his attention to easing down Changmin's zipper, as slow as he can bear, watching the way Changmin squirms ever so slightly at the measured pace. He rucks Changmin's shirt up with his other hand, an approving sound in his throat as Changmin's hand curls into his hair, urging him closer.

"Get on with it," Changmin mutters, as Yoochun slides a hand into Changmin's boxers, easing his cock out through the slit. Yoochun takes a moment to appreciate the sight of Changmin like this, eyes wide and heated, tie crooked and shirt half-open, expensive trousers open just enough to allow Yoochun access. He looks debauched, and Yoochun approves heartily.

Then Changmin's hand tightens in his hair, nudging him down. Yoochun allows himself to take the hint, ducking his head to lick lightly at the tip of Changmin's cock, loving the hissed curse it drags out of him, the way Changmin grows hard in his hand. "You taste good," Yoochun murmurs, and takes Changmin in, giving up slow and teasing in favour of just taking what he wants. The weight of Changmin against his tongue makes Yoochun hum, pleased, and the way Changmin's body tenses at the vibrations is an expected bonus. He reaches to curl his hands around Changmin's hips and pull him in, fingers flexing into material, the heat of Changmin's skin bleeding through.

Changmin's breathing mangled words above him, curses and Yoochun's name and more, fingers combing restlessly through Yoochun's hair. Yoochun's too aware of the way his cock strains uncomfortably against his own zipper, but he's too caught up in sucking Changmin off to spare any more thought to it. He flirts his tongue against the slit for the way it makes Changmin gasp, then relaxes his throat and slides lower, the barest hint of teeth, the way he knows Changmin likes it.

It doesn't take long with Yoochun trying every trick he's learnt in the last year, not trying to make it last, just wanting to see and feel the way Changmin comes undone so beautifully. When Changmin's fingers clench almost-painfully in his hair, Yoochun knows he's close. He just suckles harder, groaning approval on purpose, lifting his eyes to watch the way Changmin arches and cries out, coming into Yoochun's mouth with all his clothes still on.

Yoochun pulls back slowly when he's got every drop, and smiles appreciatively up at Changmin. "That's a really good look on you," he says, voice just a bit hoarse.

"Shut up," Changmin replies, not really sounding cranky at all, and reaches to grab hold of Yoochun's tie, pulling him up for a kiss.


End file.
